ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Madrid Disneyland Resort
Madrid Disneyland Resort, is an entertainment resort in San Martín de la Vega, Madrid, Spain. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to three theme parks (Madrid Disneyland Park, Disney's Adventure Kingdom and Disney Hollywood Kingdom), two hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as Disney Village. Attractions Parks * Parque Disneyland Madrid, A park based on Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. * Disney's Adventure Kingdom, A park themed based on nautical exploration, adventure, and different lands. * Disney's Hollywood Kingdom, A park that celebrating showbusiness, movies, and behind-the-scenes. Shopping, dining, and entertainment * Disney Village, an outdoor retail, dining, and entertainment district located between the entrance promenade of the Madrid Disneyland Resort theme parks and the Madrid Disneyland Hotel. Hotels * Madrid Disneyland Hotel, * Disney's Hollywood Hotel, Parque Disneyland Madrid Parque Disneyland Madrid is the first of three theme parks built at Madrid Disneyland Resort in San Martín de la Vega, Madrid, Spain. its layout and attractions are similar to Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Bay Lake, Florida, Tokyo Disneyland in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallée, France and Shanghai Disneyland in Pudong, Shanghai, China. This park is about (110 acres) and it is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Main Street U.S.A. This street is themed slightly differently from the others; the decor is more 1920s than turn-of-the-century, though the buildings are almost identical to those in Florida, with influences from the flapper and ragtime eras and an emphasis on baseball culture and the rise of the automobile. Instead of horse-drawn trolleys and Victorian vehicles, plans originally featured trams to fit with the 1920s theme, but were scrapped. Also, due to often sometimes rainy weather in the area, It is covered by a glass Victorian-style conservatory roof to shield guests from the weather. These provide access to all of the shops along the length of Main Street, while giving shelter from the weather. They also provide a passageway when the street is crowded during parades and fireworks. Attractions *''Parque Disneyland Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom.'' *''Walt Disney's Golden Carousel - a beautifully adorned carousel with jolly tunes playing while guests spin around a Disney decorated attraction. The vehicles will be horses and even some Disney characters like the Fantasia creatures.'' *''City Hall - a frequest guest relations and information location.'' *''Main Street Cinema - This will be a small place to sit down and watch some old Disney shorts. They will also sell cinema snacks like popcorn, peanuts and soda.'' *''Main Street Vehicles - These vehicles transport guests up and down Main Street U.S.A. These vehicles range from Horse Drawn Trolleys to Fire Trucks and to Omnibuses.'' *''The Disneyland Story - This gallery will teach guests about the history of Disneyland and the future and life of Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Paris and much more.'' Restaurants *''Plaza Inn - Buffet inside a pavilion furnished with 20th century decor.'' *''Plaza Gardens Restaurant - where you can lap up a lavish buffet amid the Victorian splendour.'' *''Casey's Corner - Classic hot dogs, sundaes, and fountain drinks in a shop owned by famous baseball player, Casey.'' *''Main Street Waffle Company - Speciality waffles made by Madame La'Faun, the famous waffle expertee who opened her first restaurant here at the Main Street.'' *''Daisy's Soda Shop - The famous Gibson Girl mascot awaits you here. Drink Soda and eat Sundaes while you wait for your "loved" ones. '' *''Walt's: An American Restaurant - Table service french food. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia.'' Shops *''The Emporium - Housing over 3 showbuildings, The Emporium is everything Disney. Obtain your Magic Kingdom goods here!'' *''Main Street Athletic Club - which features clothes for everyone, for any occasion.'' *''Main Street Sweets - Main Street's Candy Shop features kinds of treats such as Candies, Cotton Candy, Popcorn and much more.'' *''Liberty Courthouse - Main Street's first historical relic shop. After Judge Harrison ended his carrier, he opened his courthouse with his collections to guests coming to the Magic Kingdom.'' *''Greenhouse Flower Shop - selling flowers, plants and decorative pottery.'' *''The Confectionary - The biggest Snack Shop in Main Street! Endulge yourself with speciality sweets.'' *''Houdini's Magic Shop - This magic shop features the biggest collection of magic goods.'' *''Harmony Barber Shop - The famous Harmony Barbers style you up while singing in this 19th century barber shop.'' Shows *''Parque Disneyland Band will perform here. Get in the sing as the lively band welcomes you to Main Street U.S.A. with a high-spirited mix of music and fun.'' *''The Town Square Theater - An 2,000 seating theater.'' Adventureland The south west area of the park will be reserved for Adventureland. Over a wooden bridge with tribal decorations you will find this exotic island like atmosphere. Palm trees, animals and the sounds of beating drums immerse you into the story of Adventureland. Adventureland will have a connected backstory. S.E.A. explorer Betty Venture found this island. It was home to a new culture which had African, South American, Asian and Polynesian influences. Also she found many different new animal species. After she announced her discovery, many people, especially explorers, moved to the island she would later name Adventureland, after the many different adventures on the island itself. She built up a small fishers town called Adventure Springs. Adventure Springs Attractions *''Venture Isle - This island will be very similar to Tom Sawyer's island, Adventure Isle in Paris and the treehouse islands. There will be various activities for members of the whole family including climbing, cave exploration, hiking etc. On the island will also be audio animatronics of animals , Adventureland natives and other explorers. The island will be similar to the upcoming Camp Discovery at Shanghai Disneyland. Traverse challenging rope courses, hike scenic trails and dig for ancient relics as you explore Venture Isle.'' *''River Raft Boathouse - Where rafts give guests a small cruise over the river and end up at the island.'' *''Jungle River Cruise - Take a cruise through the jungle. Can you survive? Your only hope is the Safari Amulet.'' Restaurants *''The Venture Queen - a quick service on Betty's deserted boat.'' * Shops *''Adventure Springs Department Store - This store will had Disney and Adventureland souvenirs.'' *''S.E.A. Equipment Store - where you can buy things to be ready for all your adventures in Adventureland.'' Shows Polynesia Attractions *''Lava Pool Splash Zone - A water play area meant for the little ones.'' Restaurants *''Aloha Isle - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room.'' *''Sunshine Tree Terrace - which boasts several snacks, soft drinks and ice cream floats.'' Shops Tiki Traders Hut - where you can buy your own singing birds or Polynesian artifacts. Safari Explorers Co. Imports - Jungle themed goods. Safari Explorers amazing imported Jungle goods include the "Safari Amulet" ($6.99), an interactive amulet that triggers mystic occurances in Adventureland. Shows *''Moana Live!'' Africa Attractions *''Zambezi Trail - Take a walk through a section of the forest to see what animals live on the island. Enjoy the antics of the ringtailed lemurs, marvel at ferecocius creatures like the goliath tigerfish and saktwater crocodile, '' Restaurants Shops Shows Pirate Island Attractions Restaurants Shops Shows Frontierland Next is the land of the wild frontier, Frontierland. This land will be in between Adventureland and Fantasyland. From the enchanted park hub you will find a gravel path which brings you to a large wooden gate. Around the wooden gate are pine trees which welcome you to this land. An American flag waves with pride in the wind. Past the fort you will find the town of Thunder Mesa, a quite big town which grew from the gold rush. The town lies next to a river, the mountains and pinewoods. The town had a desperate time when there was no more gold to find in the river. The river surrounds an island on which the so known Thunderhawk Hills are. Rising above all, the Big Thunder Mountain attracted the inhabitants of Thunder Mesa to the island. Natives warned them not to set a foot on the island as it is known to be the home of the legendary Thunderhawk and her family. Ignorant miners ignored the warning and went to take a look inside the mountains. Inside Big Thunder they found a nest which belonged to the Thunderhawk. In the nest were five golden eggs. The miners took the eggs without doubts. The Thunderhawk was of course angered by this and the miners never returned because of this. The tunnles to the island are still open, but no one ever dared to set foot on the island. Attractions *''Big Thunder Mountain Railroad – The same, loved attraction as always! But this time it’s on an island, like the Paris version, and much longer. You enter through a “makeshift” shack and climb up the mountain to the loading area. Then, you plunge into the depths of the canyon and you’re riding the wildest ride in the wilderness! This version also includes the interactive queue that was introduced at WDW.'' *''Thunderhawk Caverns - '' Restaurants Shops Shows Fantasyland The hub of the park itself will have a Fantasyland like feel. The hub will basically be an Enchanted Forest or Garden in the form of a park. There will be many interactive elements for guests to explore. The park's icon, Snow White's Castle will be a fantastic castle like no other. It will be surrounded by trees and stands on a purple/blue-ish rock/hill.This castle will represent Snow White and all other Disney storybook characters like Pinocchio, Snow White, Rapunzel and Peter Pan. In front of the castle will be a pond which will go from the entrance of Frontierland to the entrance of Tomorrowland. Two bridges meet each other in front of the castle, leaving a nice pond in front of the castle (Similar to Magic Kingdom & Disneyland Paris). In the water will be fountains for the nighttime show, but you won't see them during the day. The Castle stage will also be similar to Shanghai Disneyland's castle stage. Inside the castle will be two attractions and one restaurant. Attractions Restaurants Shops Shows